Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Paddington 2
''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Paddington 2 ''is a sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets Paddington. ''It appear on Google Drive in June 11th 2018. Plot Paddington, having settled with the Brown family in Windsor Gardens, has become popular in his community, offering people emotional support in various ways. To purchase a unique pop-up book of London in Samuel Gruber's antique shop for Aunt Lucy's 100th birthday, Paddington performs several odd jobs and saves his wages, but the book is stolen. Paddington chases the thief, who escapes, and Paddington is framed and arrested. Although Mr. Gruber and the Browns do not believe that Paddington stole the book, with no evidence that the thief even existed, Paddington is wrongfully convicted and jailed. The thief soon returns home and is revealed to be Phoenix Buchanan, an egotistical actor who lives opposite the Browns. Whilst in prison, Paddington befriends many of the inmates, including the short-tempered chef Knuckles, who hires Paddington, impressed by his marmalade sandwich recipe. The Browns work to clear Paddington's name, putting up sketches of the thief. Buchanan begins using the pop-up book to locate a series of clues within London's famous landmarks, which he believes will unveil the location of a secret treasure, wearing a different disguise for each visit. During their efforts to prove Paddington's innocence, the Browns encounter a fortune teller who informs them that the stolen book leads to the hidden fortune of the original author. They start investigating the landmarks on the popup book and discover a suspicious character (Buchanan) has been visiting each one as well. With Paddington inside, the prison is a much livelier place, but Paddington struggles to remain positive when the Browns are unable to prove his innocence but keep hunting. Becoming convinced that Buchanan is the culprit, the Browns look for the stolen book inside his house. They find a secret attic where Buchanan's various costumes are stashed, as well as the book itself, discovering that each of the suspicious characters visiting the landmarks were Buchanan. Before they can act further, Buchanan returns home and suspects something is wrong. Meanwhile, the Browns reveal what they have discovered to the police, only to be informed that they need stronger evidence, such as the book with his fingerprints on it, to prove that he is guilty. They miss a prison visit with Paddington, causing Paddington to believe that the Browns have forgotten all about him. Paddington soon takes part in a prison break alongside several other inmates, including Knuckles, who promises to aid in proving his innocence but promptly abandons the idea in order to leave the country as a free man, inviting Paddington to come with him. Paddington refuses and, whilst roaming the streets and avoiding the police, uses a public telephone to contact the Browns, who assert that Buchanan is the real culprit. To catch him, they arrange to meet at Paddington Station, where a train carrying the supposed location of the hidden fortune is due to leave shortly. Paddington reaches the station and makes it onto the train just as it leaves - the Browns begin their pursuit on another steam train at the opposite platform. When caught up, Henry Brown and Mrs. Bird board the other train and confront Buchanan, who overwhelms them and makes good his initial escape. Paddington is left trapped in the train's rear carriage, the coupling of which Buchanan severs and switches down a different track, leaving it to crash into a nearby river. Mary Brown tries to rescue Paddington but struggles to open the locked carriage; she is soon assisted by Knuckles and the other inmates, who have a change of heart and decide to help Paddington as promised. Eventually, Henry knocks out Buchanan just as he tries to access the so-called treasure, and he is promptly taken into custody. Paddington, now declared innocent, becomes very ill after the events, slipping into a short three-day coma yet recovering upon waking up on Aunt Lucy's birthday. With the book taken in as evidence by the police, Paddington is disappointed that he was unable to buy Lucy a present as promised, though soon discovers the Browns, with the help of various other people in the neighbourhood including Mr. Curry, made sure Lucy could come to London and see it for herself. When answering the door to her, Paddington rushes up and hugs her, wishing her a happy birthday. Meanwhile, Buchanan is sentenced to 10 years in prison for his crimes and framing Paddington. Six months later, he is shown to be putting his experience as a performer to further use, hosting shows for the inmates and providing entertainment throughout the building. Trivia * The Wild Kratts, Merlin (Thomas & Friends), Theo, Lexi, Frankie (Thomas & Friends), Hurricane, Flying Scotsman, Spencer, Stepney, Connor, Caitlin, Samson (Thomas and Friends), Bradford, Iago, Berkeley Beetle, Jeremy the Crow, Smolder, Sandbar, Yona, Silverstream, Ocellus, Gallus, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Capper, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, Stephen, Glynn, Witch (Room on the Broom), Cat, Dog, Green Bird, Frog, The Rough Gang, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex, D261, Vinnie, Robbie Rotten, Professor Pericles, Mr. E/Ricky Owens, Brad Chiles, Judy Reeves, Garble, Dragon, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu and Mzingo are guest starring in this film. * The Rough Gang, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex, D261, Vinnie, Robbie Rotten, Professor Pericles, Mr. E/Ricky Owens, Brad Chiles, Judy Reeves, Garble, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu and Mzingo are working for Phoenix Buchanan in this film. * Merlin and Henry Brown are both performed by Hugh Bonneville. * Green Bird and Mary Brown are both performed by Sally Hawkins. * ''Paddington 2 ''was released on in 2017, the same year as ''Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor ''and ''My Little Pony The Movie. * Beresford and The Mainland Diesels are making their cameos in this film. * The Mainland Diesels and Vinnie are both voiced by John Schwab. * Unlike all the other films where Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends are the main hero, they won't be with Paddington when he's sent to prison. Instead they're helping the Browns finding the real thief in this adventure. * ''Paddington 2 ''and ''Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor ''are both films that took place on the Mainland which is England. * The song The Most Important Thing is Being Friends played in the ending when the heroes head back to Equesodor and The Steelworks after a few days of getting to know Aunt Lucy. Category:Sequel films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series Flims Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FiM/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films